Teach Me To Be Brave
by ieatpopmusic
Summary: Amy was the warrior with a heart of gold. She had always been able to be one of the boys, despite always being scolded by her butler. She had a knack for making friends and solving problems but that changed one fateful day. She met the mysterious Utsusemimaru and he made her feel different. Could they be more than just friends? Begins during Brave 10. Rated M... just in case.
1. Let's Bravely Prologue

****Note: I do not own Kyoryuger or anything of the sort... I am just another fan having some fun.

* * *

**Lets Bravely Prologue**

Amy had always been a genuine, kind-hearted person. Regardless of the situation, she always felt the need to protect and help people. This was true for loved ones and strangers alike, which was one of the reasons why she embarked on her journey as Kyoryu Pink. It has always been in her nature to care far too much for anyone, no matter what the cost. It seemed like she had what it took to be brave.

Her latest success was aiding in restoring and reuniting Ramirez and Ankydon, which in her opinion was one of her greatest achievements. Perhaps it was her courageous and selfless heart that determined it was her destiny to become Kyoryu Pink. She knew she was in for a life full of adventures and hardships but she never thought about something such as this. She would never forget that day, the day she met him. It was the day when everything changed.

It was on that day that her feelings began to morph into something else. It became more than a need to protect, more than a desire to help a friend. She never experienced this with her other comrades. It was only natural for her to grow to care deeply for her teammates and their well being, but this was a feeling of a different nature. At first she could not understand it, or perhaps she was not brave enough to understand. One thing was for certain, after that chance meeting her life would never be the same.

* * *

Pretty short prologue... more to come. :)


	2. Captive, But She Had A Trump Card

Note: Once again, I don't own Super Sentai or Kyoryuger or blah blah blah. Just a fan having some fun. This story picks up during Brave 10 and will continue until I get bored. :)

* * *

**Captive, But She Had A Trump Card**

Her head ached, everything seemed very fuzzy as her eyes attempted to focus. She began to slowly remember the events that transpired earlier. They were both in the woods when suddenly they were captured, then everything went dark. As she regained her vision she looked over at Souji who was waking up as well. Her mind wandered as she began to wonder where they were and how long had they been there. What happened to the others?

Souji looked over at her and their eyes met silently as they realized they were bound tightly and couldn't move. The vine-like vices constricted and seemed to grip them tighter with each movement. Despite this, the pair began to attempt to wriggle free. Souji grunted in frustration as he struggled to figure out a way to save them both. To make matters worse they were trapped inside of what seemed like an oversized cage.

Amy struggled against her bonds and noticed that the lower part of her legs and feet were free. She bit her lip as an idea entered her mind. If she could muster up enough courage to do it, she could possibly get the two of them out of there. A pang of anxiety filled her chest, what would the others think when they found out? She remembered the day Gentle walked in on her and discovered her crafty little secret. His face showed a look of displeasure and then a long lecture on lady-like behavior followed. Ever since then she became very cautious when it came to her private talents.

"What is this?" she groaned as she quickly discarded her earlier plan and once again tried to wriggle herself free. Amy and Souji continued their futile attempts when suddenly they began to hear footsteps approaching. Maniacal laughter began to fill the air and the pair stiffened as fear ran through their bodies. They remained silent and Souji slowly lifted his head to get a better view. A pair of glowing golden eyes shined in the distance and the owner of those eyes drew closer and closer to the crude jail cell.

Those heavy footsteps could only belong to one monster, the very sound of them seemed to fill the room with an electrical rage. That strange laughter sent shivers down her spine but she managed to maintain a brave face. She would not allow her captor the satisfaction of seeing her afraid. Any chance of escaping easily seemed light years away now that they were no longer alone.

"Dogold..." Souji growled through gritted teeth as the monster continued his descent. The tinkering sounds of his armor resonated through the air and he finally stopped in front of their filthy prison. His glowing angry eyes examined the pair, his face unmoving and full of fury. Amy looked up at him as frustration and anger welled up inside her. This evil creature seemed to ooze rage, and he seemed to influence the feelings of others around him as well. How could such a terrible monster exist?

"Come over here so I can kick your—" Amy spat, but suddenly something strange happened and she grew silent. As Souji and Amy stared at him with narrowed eyes, Dogold began to thrash about. She looked upon him in confusion as he gave out a strangled cry and sputtered. His movements became jerky, as if he were a marionette trying to break free from his strings. The energy in the air began to shift from a fiery hot rage to desperation. It was almost as if there were a battle occurring deep within his body. His heavy sword fell from his hands and clattered to the ground loudly as his hands flew to his face.

He clawed at his face and Amy wondered what was going on. For a moment she felt another pang of fear, could this be some sort of trick? The pair could not understand what was happening before them. Suddenly Dogold growled and a loud crack resonated through the air. Amy could not believe her eyes as she watched Dogold's face fall to the floor with lifeless dark eyes. What kind of crazy scheme was he planning, ripping his own face off? Her gaze slowly traveled back up his body and she felt her blood run cold. She never thought that she would ever encounter something even more horrifying and strange in the course of but a few seconds.

"A human?!" Souji gasped as the pair stared up at the man trapped inside of the beast with wide eyes. There was no doubt about it, there really was a man trapped inside of Dogold's body but Amy wondered how this was possible. The man breathed heavily and his body trembled as he looked down at the pair. His loud ragged breaths seemed to fill the room, which all of a sudden seemed to feel like a much smaller confined space with no air.

Amy felt a strange feeling in her stomach as the stranger fixed his dark gaze upon her. Rage, anger, that was what was in his eyes but somehow it was different. It was not the same feeling that was usually emitted by Dogold, this was somehow different in nature. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, they only thing she knew was that it was not fear. His eyes moved over to Souji but they quickly returned to her and remained locked on her form.

"I understand everything now..." He said through clenched teeth. "This never-ending feeling of fury was because I was forced to fight my allies..." His voice dropped to an angered whisper as he looked away in shame. He felt a sudden wave of various emotions after his revelation; pain, anger, embarrassment, deep shame. He wondered how he could face them all now, especially after the truth was revealed and he came to his senses.

Amy couldn't understand what he was talking about. What did he mean by all this? Souji remained silent yet his face showed disbelief. She continued to examine him as the man attempted to compose himself. Suddenly it hit her as she began to recall stories that she heard from Ramirez and Torin. She knew this man, at least she thought she knew from all the information she had gathered from her friends. "Wait... You're..." she said, her voice unsure.

"Kyoryu Gold, Utsusemimaru..." He said in disgust as his eyes hesitantly looked back towards them and finally resting on Amy once more. Souji and Amy gasped in unison as Utsusemimaru leaned on the bars of their cell. His eyes never leaving hers. Those deep, dark endless eyes that have the wisdom of a hundred years. It was almost as if his eyes were staring straight into her soul. Once again she felt a strange feeling that she couldn't quite explain surge inside her. It felt like all time had stopped and they were the only two people in existence at that very moment. What felt like an hour-long gaze was in truth only about a few seconds.

"You two must escape, if this battle continues Torin will die!" He said frantically as he tried to convey the gravity of the situation to the pair and knelt before them. Amy felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Torin dying. "Wait... Torin's going to die? Why?!" She asked as something began to rise into her chest making her feel as if she had the wind knocked out of her. Souji remained still by her side, still trying to process the entire situation.

Utsusemimaru's gaze softened slightly, "it's because he is the type of man who would always sacrifice himself for his friends..." His breathing quickened as he rose up once again still holding her gaze with his. The thought of Torin dying just to help them all tore at her heart. She was not ready to accept the fact that there was a chance that he wouldn't be around. She searched for the right words to say, but none came to mind.

"I am going to open the cage," he said quickly, he wanted to free them before anyone became suspicious and all three of them would be at risk. He needed to save them first, he knew that if he did Torin had a much better chance. He did not want to risk anymore lives. He raised himself and attempted to undo the vine-like bonds that held the cage door shut. Utsusemimaru grunted as he struggled to remove them but it was no use, they showed no signs of loosening. A tingling sensation crept up his body and he anxiously continued to try to open the prison, but he knew what that feeling meant.

"I can't let you do that!" A deep voice grumbled. Souji and Amy looked around until they finally realized the source of the voice. As if by magic Dogold's face flew from the floor and reattached itself back onto Utsusemimaru's face, trapping the warrior once more. His muffled screams could be heard as Dogold laughed and his eyes once again began to glow that eerie golden color. The body struggled and turned around as a shocked Souji and Amy watched from below. She secretly wished that Utsusemimaru could somehow overpower the monster's body but after a few moments it was clear that he was gone once again.

It was Dogold who turned around to face them with those frightening glowing eyes. "You two are not escaping and I'm not killing you yet either," he sneered as he picked up his sword off the ground. Dogold laughed as he gave them one last glance before he walked away. He felt triumphant, once again he was fully in control and his captives had no way of running. Everything was going according to plan, minus the minor setback. Dogold vowed that he wouldn't let that disgusting human overpower him again. He would rather die than have that happen.

Amy and Souji began to struggle to break themselves free once more. Her desire to get out of there increased tenfold after finding out about Torin. Strangely, she realized that not only was she worried about Torin, but about Utsusemimaru as well. Knowing that he was imprisoned in that terrible beast made her heart ache. She knew that once she and Souji were free and when they told the others they would find a way to save him.

She laid her head back on the floor in frustration, she wondered what the others were doing right now. Amy hoped that they were alright, this hostage situation was not fair at all. "I don't know about you... But I refused to be a burden to the others!" Souji exclaimed as he continued to struggle. He looked over at Amy and noticed that she was lying still with a strange far off look on her face. He wondered what was wrong with her and began to worry. Had she become discouraged? Is she giving up? "We need to get out of here!" He said, his voice filled with urgency, hoping it would coax her out of her state.

"Souji..." She said hesitantly as she slowly looked back at him with a worried expression on her face. He looked around and then back at her as he continued to jerk his body in hopes of getting free. That look on her face worried him, was he going to have to console her? This was not like her at all. Just as he was about to open his mouth...

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked timidly, a light pink blush crept upon her cheeks. This question gave him pause and his body grew still. He looked at her with confusion. "Look, I'm really embarrassed about this, so please don't tell anyone ok?" She looked down in the direction of her feet, unable to meet his gaze. It was time to stop being afraid. She decided she would do whatever it took to save her friends. It was time to tell Souji the truth. It didn't matter what he thought... She had to do this before anyone else got hurt.

"The truth is..." Her voice trailed off, she felt like she wanted to run. What an absurd idea, considering the fact that they were both tied up like two animals waiting to be sacrificed. It was now or never. "I can work a remote control with my feet..." Her face flushed as she bit her lip, finally revealing her secret. "What?!" He gasped, as he tried to picture her in her regal home, sipping tea and working away at the remote with her petite feet. The image made him feel both confused and embarrassed to even think about, he felt his cheeks grow a bit warm and pushed the thought out of his mind.

Without a word Amy kicked off her shoes in hesitation, she hoped he was able to understand what she meant by her revealing this piece of private information. "Just turn around ok?" She turned to her side in preparation, hoping he would cooperate and he wouldn't get too freaked out. "Uh... Ok..." He murmured as he turned his back to her and wondered what she was planning. Unable to see what was going on he could feel her tiny feet gracefully work some sort of magic on the huge binding vines that kept him trapped. With a quick flick of her ankle she quickly untied him and set him free as he gasped, understanding the correlation between her secret and the impressive act she just performed.

Amy smiled proudly to herself. Forget lady-like manners, desperate times called for desperate measures. She was so happy to have this little trump card in her bag of tricks. At that moment she felt really brave, because it's not just monsters she had to worry about. Sometimes revealing a secret is one of the scariest things of all. With Souji free she was more than ready to get out of that hell hole and help her friends.

* * *

The hijinks will continue in the next chapter. Soon I will be mixing more original content with stuff that happened during specific episodes. Next chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. I love constructive criticism.


	3. Yubi Kiri Genman

I do not own kyoryuger or super sentai meep meep. Just a fan fan fan!

* * *

**Yubi Kiri Genman**

Souji stood up and stretched his lean body as he released a soft sigh of relief. "We better hurry up before someone comes in to check on us." He was still a bit shocked from everything that transpired moments ago, not only the truth about Dogold but about her neat little trick. Amy remained silent as she tried to figure out what to say next. He looked down at her flushed face and hesitated, wondering how to go about this situation. Afterall, he always was the most calm and level-headed one of the group. After a few moments of awkward silence Souji finally knelt beside her and abruptly took her in his arms to search for a weak spot in the vines that encircled her body.

Despite being her junior he couldn't help but see her differently. It went beyond the bond of teammate, something more than a casual friend. He had a fierce desire to protect her, regardless of the fact that he knew she could protect herself and didn't really need him. Since becoming an official team, there have been many times when he would get out of school and had to hurry to practice his swordsmanship. He was surprised to see Amy passing by on occasion, he wondered if it was coincidental or if she planned that sort of thing.

She always had a smile on her face, and a snack on hand to give to him so he could have a short break before it was time to get back to his training. He would not admit this to the others but she was one of the only few people who had been able to break his stone cold face with a few genuine smiles, and a few laughs. As if that weren't enough, sometimes he would secretly wish for more attacks so he could be able to fight alongside her.

Souji finally found an opening and began to unravel the vines and freed her from its grasp. Her mind began to wander back to Utsusemimaru. She wondered what became of him after he was consumed by Dogold once again. Now that Dogold had full control again was he still in there somehow, watching and understanding what was happening. Amy wondered if he was afraid, which he probably wasn't but she was afraid for him. Despite barely knowing him, she was worried. Souji continued to work quickly as she continued to play with her thoughts. When the task was finally finished the two were left facing each other silently. Amy decided it was time to end this awkwardness and get out of there. "Souji...look, about earlier. I asked you to promise not to say anything. I just need to make sure." She looked at him with a serious face.

"Amy, you know I would not betray you... You have my word..." He was shocked and a bit hurt at the fact that there was doubt in her mind. He wanted to grab her hands right there and tell her that she could always confide in him, she could always trust him. He wanted to tell her to forget that she was his senior, he was a man and a man of his word "Good, I just don't want the others to know. Ian would never let me hear the end of it and of course you know Nossan... We will have to listen to his jokes on the subject forever." She laughed sheepishly. The pair took each other's hands and they both helped themselves up off the floor.

They stood facing each other and she suddenly put out her right hand, there was a juvenile twinkle in her eye. His eyes traveled downwards to have a look. Her palm was closed and only her pinky finger was extended in an offering. Amy let out a soft laugh as Souji tilted his head slightly in an almost puppy-like confusion. What did she want him to do? Was she seriously doing this right now, at a moment like this?

"Well? Are you going to take it or not? I don't just do this with anyone you know... This is important." She shook her pinky finger and smiled as he gulped, knowing full well that she was serious. He would have to take this to his grave because he knew that she would really hunt him down and make him drink a thousand needles and chop his finger clean off. He took her pinky with his left pinky and sealed the deal. Souji felt a slight warmth travel through his body as he felt her soft skin against his. She beamed at him as a blush assaulted his face and he turned away quickly, breaking their contact.

"Now that that's settled, let's get out of here!" She said brightly as she made her way over to the cage's door and began pulling the vines apart. Within less than a minute the heavy door groaned open. They stepped out of their cage and looked around, from what they could see the only way out was down the long hallway that Dogold used to get to them. Souji wanted to tell Amy how great she did today but he decided against it. He did not want to upset her because he mentioned something he wasn't supposed to. Besides, it was embarrassing, he wouldn't want Amy to take the compliment the wrong way.

"I think we should call King and let him know we are on our way." She said as they began to make their way out the inner room and down the hallway quickly. He nodded silently as he took out his Mobuckle and flicked the screen with his thumb, bringing it to life. He quickly scrolled through the menu, to his contacts and proceeded to call Daigo. They appeared just as Souji brought his Mobuckle up to his face and he heard the other line begin to ring its musical tone.

"Zorima!" Amy called out, she figured they would get caught but she thought it would be by another horrid creature and not these lackeys. At first there were but a few and she sprang into action and began to take them down one by one. Within seconds dozens more surrounded them. "Come on King, pick up dammit." Souji muttered as he took on two monsters at once while still holding onto the communication device. After some careful strategic hits the pair were able to lay waste to a few of them. The line continued to ring and finally it's owner answered.

"Souji! Are you guys ready to pay these guys back or what?" Daigo's upbeat voice filled the room. Souji shook his head as he punched a minion in the face with his free hand. Amy laughed, it seemed like Daigo was always the oblivious optimist, she wondered what he could possibly be doing. She took down another minion with a sweeping motion of her right leg. "Yeah, we're about to escape. We are on our way right now." Souji said quickly as he dodged two oncoming attacks from their predators. He turned quickly, putting away his Mobuckle and punched another one out as he prepared himself for the finisher. Amy looked over at the wall and the idea was set in her mind. She used the wall and launched herself into a spinning kick as Souji performed a kicking backflip taking down a few more of them. With a final leg sweep and a heavy stomp to the chest Amy took down the last of the lot.

The two of them stood there for a few moments as they both caught their breaths. "Let's go," he said quickly as Amy nodded in agreement. They both took off in a run down the hallway but stopped in their tracks as another monster appeared. "You little worms, how did you manage to escape?!" He growled as he stood blocking their path. He could have sworn he tied them both up tightly and reinforced the cage well to prevent this from happening. Souji was just about to open his mouth with a sly comeback, revealing their superior abilities when he suddenly remembered.

He looked over at Amy, her eyes narrowed and she had a look on her face that could most certainly kill. Souji cleared his throat and looked back over at the Cambrima. "That's a secret," He said quickly and Amy smiled, knowing he wouldn't betray her. "Exactly!" She said brightly as she turned to face the monster, a stern look on her face. It was time to get out of there once and for all and get back to the others. She just hoped they were alright, somehow she just couldn't stop thinking about Utsusemimaru.

"Let's go!" She said as she pulled out her Gaburevolver and her respective number five pink Dino battery. Souji did the same as he pulled out his number four green Dino battery. "Brave in!" They both yelled in unison as they pressed the tiny switch on the top of their batteries, bringing them to life. They both glowed brightly as the pair loaded the batteries into their gun's open slot. "CHOMP CHOMP! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA!" Thundered throughout the room as they both locked and loaded their devices. They raised their guns to their side in unison, "Kyoryu Change!" The pair yelled as they spun the chamber and a musical melody began to fill the air. It was as if something had taken control of their body every time they would transform. They couldn't help but dance to the beat that filled every part of the room and every cell of their being.

They spun around one last time as the connection between the power in the battery and the power in their bodies finally melded and was complete. "FIRE!" The pair yelled as they raised the gun up in the air and pulled the trigger releasing the burst of energy from their weapons. Their guardian beast's energy combined with their own flew through the air as their bodies began to glow. The entities flew closer towards them, spun around their respective partners and finally consumed them whole completing the transformation.

Kyoryu Pink and Kyoryu Green stood before the beast and they took a defensive stance. "You idiots! Do you want me to beat you again?!" He roared as he brandished his sword-like club. His yellow eyes glowing in the distance. The pair remained silent as they held onto their Gaburicalibers, prepared to take him on. He rooted his feet to the ground as he shot off a triple energy blast towards them. The pair readied their swords and were able to fend off the attacks easily. As the glowing lights encircled them the two cut them down as if they were nothing but fruit. Souiji delivered the final slash and the pair looked over at the monster, a look of contempt was hidden beneath the dark visor of their helmets.

"What the—! What's going on here?!" He exclaimed in surprise as he took a step back. "We are the warriors of the great lizards." Kyoryu Green said as he rested his Gaburicaliber over his shoulder. "That same move isn't going to work twice on us!" Kyoryu Pink mocked as she brandished her sword and pointed it at him menacingly. She prepared herself and the pair took off in a run towards the monster, wasting no time. They both slashed into him and he cried out in pain. He collapsed to the floor as the pair continued to run down the hallway without looking back. Pink trailed behind Green as they both continued to make their way out of the maze.

They were both fast, but he was slightly faster and frustration began to set in deep inside of her as she struggled to stay by his side. One false move and she coud trip and end up getting caught again. Suddenly as if by instinct he grabbed her hand tightly and brought her closer to him he didn't care if he had to drag her out or if he would have to carry her, he wasn't leaving her behind. It was time to find the others.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it took some time to get up. I had a lot of fun writing this. I'll try to churn things out a bit faster as my brain juices flow. :3 How amazing have the last few episodes been am I right? Feel free to leave a review please. :)


	4. Thunderstorms Are Approaching

_Another chapter, once again I don't own Super Sentai... Just a fan. :) Hope you have enjoyed reading so far. I am not really one to progress the story too fast. I am sorry if it is going too slow! Please, bear with me and continue to read._

* * *

**Thunderstorms Are Approaching**

It felt like they had been running forever. The place was nestled deep within a labyrinth of twists and turns after they made it past the lengthy hallway. She felt exhausted but Amy knew she had to push on. She gripped Souji's hand tighter and he looked over at her, his face unreadable underneath his helmet. He knew she was tired and he did not want to reveal that he was too. He did not want to show her any weakness. Weakness would put them both in danger and he was not having that. "Come on Amy, just a bit further. I can see the outside!" He said between breaths as they picked up the pace and ran out the opening of what seemed to be the mouth of a cave.

At first they ran through a dense forest, filled with trees and bushes. Amy looked around and realized this was not too far from the area where they were captured. How long had that hiding spot been there and were there others scattered about the area? She would have to discuss this with the others later. As they continued to run they noticed the terrain began to change and suddenly there was a rocky clearing up ahead. They broke their interlocking hands as the pair ran into the clearing.

Suddenly two explosions occurred in front of them and stopped them right in their tracks. They both let out small cries as they tried to shield themselves from the blast. Souji fell to the ground and rolled away. He remained in a crouched position struggling to see the cause of the attack. A sinking feeling began to set in the pit of Amy's stomach as the smoke began to clear. There they were, walking towards them was the Deboss army. From what they could see two of them seemed to be skipping, what kind of sadistic monsters were they? Then she saw him, Dogold was right in the middle of the group making his way towards them. All she could think about was him and his welfare. She had to figure out a way to get him out of there.

"Did you two really think you could escape?" He growled, his golden eyes glowed brightly even in the sunlight. "That really stings you know..." Aigaron said sorrowfully as he held his battle-axe close to his body. His sad face examined the two warriors as Candelilla laughed. "Lucky!" Luckyuro chirped as they all continued their descent to get closer to the pair. The Cambrima from before growled angrily, Amy was sure he was going to make sure they paid for escaping their clutches. The group finally stood still at a safe distance away from the two Kyoryugers. Candelilla rested her heart-shaped battle-axe on the ground as her frightening smiling face looked at the pair.

"Aigaron..." Souji spat and he and Amy got up from their place on the floor. "Candelilla and Luckyuro too..." She said softly and swore under her breath. Things were not looking good. They were outnumbered and she knew they would not accept their escape so easily. She certainly hoped that the others would get there soon somehow. Amy remembered that their Mobuckle had a tracking device in it so they should most likely be able to find them now that they were out in the open. For some reason the tracking signal did not work properly in the cave. It wasnt until they reached the open clearing that it began to function again. She remembered hearing a faint sound when they made it there, indicating it was back online. She just hoped the others would get there before it was too late.

"What? Our great Deboss Legion commanders... Assembled here?" Suddenly another Cambrima seemed to appear out of nowhere and joined the rest of the group. Under their helmets Amy and Souji's eyes widened in surprised. There was another one? Things were not looking good. The two Cambrimas examined each other and nodded in agreement. "Hi!" Candelilla waved to the new member in their party cheerfully as Dogold growled. "What do you think this is?" He whispered to her angrily and she just chuckled. Luckyuro took her lead and laughed. "It is so sad to see the two of you not getting along..." Aigaron whined softly. "Don't worry, I shall be assisting today as well," the other Cambrima said as they all stood together proudly. Amy rolled her eyes, they were like a group of children at times but she knew when they combined their strengths they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Now, the two of you act like good little bait. Get back into your cage and start crying!" Aigaron pleaded, the sound of his voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Yeah, you heard him!" Luckyuro chirped as Dogold growled once more, his golden eyes never leaving the pair. Amy wondered about those eyes, was it really just Dogold looking at them hatefully? Could it be that Utsusemimaru could be watching them too? Her hands clenched up into two tight little fists beside her and she felt her body shake slightly. Souji took on a more defensive stance and he noticed his partner's body grew tense. Even though he could not see her face he noticed her gaze seemed to be transfixed on Dogold.

"Pteragordon! Get them!" Dogold yelled up towards the sky. A loud roar tore through the air and the metallic flying beast Pteragordon flew through the clouds. It pointed its razor like beak at the pair ready to strike. Green and Pink looked up towards the flying creature and prepared themselves for the worst.

"CHOMP CHOMP! ALLOMERUS!" Suddenly a stream of fire burned through the light blue sky, Pteragordon hung a hard right, in an attempt to dodge the attack. "BURN!" The fire continued to attack him viciously as Gabutyra jumped off a nearby cliff and began to charge towards the scene. "King!" Amy and Souji exclaimed as they looked up to see Daigo standing proudly on Gabutyra's head. His large head bobbed with each step but Kyoryu Red stayed steady with his arms crossed.

"You keep him busy, Gabutyra!" Daigo said as he jumped off his dinosaur friend and Gabutyra roared in reply. He quickly landed on the ground and ran towards his comrades. "I'm sorry about the wait. I figured you two would be tough enough to handle this." He smiled underneath his helmet and greeted the pair with a slight hand gesture. "Of course!" Amy exclaimed as she drew closer to Souji and put her small hand on his back. He drew his body closer to her and he felt that strange warmth in his chest again. She patted his chest with her other hand and gave Daigo a thumbs up.

Souji's mind wandered slightly and he had the strangest urge to pull her into him for an embrace. There was just something about her touch and her kindness. He would never dare to act upon such feelings at this time. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he were to offend her. He was certainly glad she couldn't see his blushing face at this very moment. Another one of the perks of being a costumed warrior.

"So now you're here, Kyoryu Red!" Dogold growled in fury as he watched them with hatred in his eyes. Amy pulled away from Souji and looked back at Dogold. She wished she could send a message to Utsusemimaru. She wished she could tell him to fight this monster off as much as he could. Amy wished she could tell him to hang in there because they would rescue him.

"King!" A familiar voice shouted in the distance. Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Blue ran up to Red and the others. Finally the team was together again. Now it was time to concentrate on defeating Dogold and saving the man trapped inside of him. "Ian, Nossan! Did you guys figure anything out?" Daigo moved closer to the pair to get a better look at something that was in Ian's hand. Ian tossed a battery up in the air and he caught it with the same hand.

"Here, have Gabutyra use this." Black extended his hand out to Red and he showed him navy blue Beast Battery number 16. "I get it! Okay..." Daigo said cheerfully as he took the battery. "Brave in!" He yelled as he clicked its button, activating its power and bringing it to life. "Catch Gabutyra!" He threw the battery up in the air and it grew and lodged itself into Gabutyra's mouth. Gabutyra bit down and swallowed the battery.

"CHOMP CHOMP! BEYONSMO!" Suddenly spikes appeared on Gabutyra's head and he roared as his neck grew very long. His neck continued to elongate until his head reached Pteragordon and he bit down on his beak with sharp teeth. His jaws had an iron grip and he brought Pteragordon to the ground quickly. The brightly colored warriors gasped in excitement and delight. "Wow!" Amy jumped up, thrilled. The odds seemed to be in their favor now. "It's the power of the long-necked dinosaurs!" Ian said triumphantly as Nossan clasped his hands together. Gabutyra continued to bite down on Pteragordon, injuring the beast.

The members of the Deboss army were shocked and not pleased to witness the spectacle. Dogold felt himself shake with rage as he looked back at the group, particularly Kyoryu Red. "Damn you, you scum!" He growled as he gripped his sword tightly in his hand. The heroes pounded their fists triumphantly on the ground in unison and took their battle stances. "Hear our roar!" Daigo called out as he raised his hand up to the heavens and the others followed suit.

"Zyuden Sentai...Kyoryuger!" The team cried as they posed together, ready to strike. "This is so infuriating!" Dogold sneered as he lifted his sword in preparation. "Let's get them!" Luckyuro called out. "We'll wipe you out all at once!" Dogold yelled as the Deboss army charged towards their opponents.

"It's gonna get wild!" Daigo called out in a taunting voice as him and his team entered their armor mode. Battle armor materialized on their right arms and their personalized weapons appeared in their right hand. "Try and stop us!" He yelled as they readied their weapons.

Their opponents finally made it to them and the group in turn struck back. Each member taking on a member or two of the Deboss Army. Daigo, being the leader took on Dogold of course. "Dogold! We're taking our teammate Utsusemimaru back, too!" He yelled as his weapon clashed with Dogold's sword. Sparks flew in the air as they struggled against each other. Daigo stepped back and jumped in for another attack. "Not happening! I'll kill all of you, including Torin!" He growled back as he slashed at Daigo with his sword.

Amy fell to the floor and gasped, the wind knocked out of her from an attack. She looked over at Daigo and Dogold fighting. She was distracted. She only hoped that King wouldn't get too carried away and wound the man underneath the armor. Then she realized that the evil monster mentioned Torin's name again. "Torin?!" She exclaimed as she remembered what Utsusemimaru told her and Souji earlier when they were captured. She remember him mentioning that Torin would die. Her heart raced and she felt anxiety take over. If she didn't do something she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to him. Suddenly she got an idea.

"That's right!" Utsusemimaru's lecture on Torin and the power of friendship flooded her mind, she knew what she had to do now. If she wanted to save his life she needed help. She looked over at Souji as he was fighting off Candelilla. He would be the one she would put her faith in. Amy ran over to him at top speed.

"Souji, here! Take this!" She handed him her Dricera Lance and he looked at her, his confused face hidden behind his visor. "Why..." His hand brushed hers as he took her weapon and held it tightly, "I need to take care of something, you handle the rest please." She said with a pleading voice. She knew he was confused but she didn't have any time to explain. She grabbed both his arms and gave them a gentle squeeze and she felt his body to stiff. There was no time to lose, she looked up at him, let go of his lean frame and ran off.

"Amy!" He called out as she dissappeared. He wondered what kind of trouble she was going to get herself into. She seemed to be very serious as she handed him her weapon. "Oh man..." He sighed, hoping that she would be alright. He contemplated running after her but he couldn't leave the others now. He hoped she would return to them quickly and safely. Souji finally decided that if she wasn't back in a specific amount of time he would go after her.

"Come on!" Candelilla shouted, breaking him away from his trance as she attacked him. It was time to make Amy proud and put the Dricera Lance to good use.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, hopefully I can have the next chapter out soon. Thank you for taking the time out to read my story. Please feel free to leave a review if you like._


	5. Zandar, I Have Seen It

I do not own Super Sentai... Enjoy! Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Zandar, I Have Seen It**

She went through the portal and materialized quickly at the Spirit Base. The was no time to lose, she had to get what she came for and get out as fast as she could. Pink ran through the room and over to the Beast Battery dispenser. Her gloved hand touched each number label, searching for that magical battery. There it was, lucky number seven. She grabbed the batteries and ran back to the platform towards the far end of the room. Holding them tightly in one hand and her Gaburevolver in the other she shot at the floor and disappeared.

"I really hope this works..." She said softly as she ran past the Tiger Boy Family Restaurant and down the street. It seemed like all she was doing was running today. Her eyes looked around underneath her helmet as she searched for a good spot to complete her task. Pink finally made it to a nearby rock quarry and held out Beast Battery number seven. "Brave in!" She yelled as she clicked the switch, activating the battery and fusing its power with hers. "Come Ankydon!" She yelled as she threw the battery with all her might.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Pink planted her feet firmly on the ground and braced herself as the blue Zyudenryu burrowed out of the ground and appeared next to her. She drew closer to the beast and placed a tiny gloved hand on his large frame. "Ankydon, we need Ramirez. Please help us..." She said desperately and clasped her hands together. Ankydon gave out a loud roar that resonated through the air. It's tail pounded a rhythm that shook her to her very core. Then, like magic Ramirez appeared before her.

"Miss. Amy! It is so great to see you so soon!" The portly older man said cheerfully. He was out of his transformation and wore his usual heroic outfit. "Ramirez!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him. He smiled at her broadly but noticed that she was transformed so he knew this was not a recreational visit. "What's wrong...what's happened?" He asked in his accented speech as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have a problem... Ramirez... It's Utsusemimaru." Why was she having such a hard time explaining herself when she mentioned his name? For some reason everytime she thought about him now she would get nervous. "Utsusemimaru?! I thought..." He exclaimed, removing his hand as if her shoulder had burned him. He was not expecting this news. "He's been trapped inside of Dogold. We don't have much time, he was able to break free from his influence only for a minute." She said desperately as she took his hand in hers. "You have to help us. He said Torin would die," she pleaded as she felt her stomach lurch at the thought.

His eyes widened when he realized the gravity of the situation. "He is right… I have a feeling I know what Torin is thinking now that he knows that Utsusemimaru is alive." His face grew solemn. Torin would fight to the death in order to protect and save them all. Ramirez knew he could not be able to let that plan come to fruition. "Don't worry, we will get through this together."

"Dogold… trapped Utsusemimaru inside of his body again. I have a feeling he isn't going to let him escape again… We need to help him," her voice wavered. "It's ok Miss. Amy, I know Torin and I have a feeling he has an elaborate plan. He just needs the extra man-power!" He smiled as he let go of her hands and took a proper battle stance. They both nodded at each other in silent agreement as she handed him his Beast Battery and he held it above his head.

"Spirit Ranger, FIRE!" He yelled to the heavens as the battery fired its power through the air and engulfed him. Kyoryu Cyan was now standing before her. They were finally ready to reunite with the group and take on the Deboss Army once more. She really wished she could have spent some more time with Ramirez. It would have been fun to catch up with him and hear about his travels, but there was no time to waste. "Alright Miss Amy, let's go find the others and save Utsusemimaru." He motioned over to Ankydon. "I know exactly where they are, I'll lead the way." She propelled herself into the air and landed on Ankydon's head. Cyan followed suit but he disappeared into the mecha beast. In a flash they were gone and ready to face the enemy once more.

Kyoryu Pink braced herself and held on tightly as Ankydon raced from the quarry and through the unpopulated back areas around town. They were finally nearing their destination, that rocky clearing. Ankydon's tail swayed wildly as he continued his descent. "Torin is there... I can feel him Miss Amy, you were right." Cyan's voice rang beside her. She made her hands into two tiny fists, fearing the worst. Finally, they made it back to the battlefield. She couldn't believe her eyes, Torin had Dogold in a chokehold and there seemed to be some sort of smoke rising from his wings. Her eyes darted over to Kyoryu Red and she noticed a glowing figure next to him. "Torin...?"

"More friends means there is a bigger chance of winning!" Cyan said cheerfully as he suddenly appeared right before Kyoryu Red and Torin's spirit form. "Ramirez!" They both said in surprise. The ground shook as Ankydon came closer to the scene to drop off his extra passenger. "I asked Ankydon to summon Ramirez so that he could help us!" Pink exclaimed as she jumped off his head and landed gracefully on the ground. She raced over to Cyan's side. "I had to do this, Utsusemimaru told me that you would die Torin." Her voice was filled with worry and Cyan gave her a sympathetic look from the confines of his helmet.

"Great job Amy!" Red exclaimed and performed a confident jump. Although he was worried and skeptical about Torin's plan, he knew in the end everything would work out. It just had to work, he wouldn't accept any other outcome. "Alright!" He said as Pink watched him remove his battery from the Gaburevolver. He held the other one tightly in his other hand. "I'll put all my bravery into this too!" He said excitedly. Pink could not understand how he was so sure of everything. It seemed like nothing could ever bring Red down. Although she trusted all of them she was still worried. To make matters worse she felt a little guilty that even though she was worried about Torin it seemed like all she could think about was Utsusemimaru. She shook her head, trying to remove her thoughts about him. This time she needed to focus on the safety of her friends, that was their number one priority.

Kyoryu Red prepared himself as Cyan, Torin and Pink nodded in agreement. It was time to try to make miracles happen. "Souls of justice! BRAVE IN!" Red yelled as he switched on Beast Battery number 6 and Torin and Cyan's spirits were sucked into the battery. She felt herself hold her breath for a second and she walked over to him as the battery changed to a shining copper and he loaded it into his revolver. "CHOMP CHOMP! GABUTYRA! PTERAGORDON!"

"Let's go, Torin, Ramirez!" He yelled as she spun the chamber and aimed the weapon at the subdued Dogold. A strange music began to fill the air and Amy felt its energy move through her body. She felt her heart skip a beat as Red pulled the trigger and released the full power. "Begone, darkness of evil!" The spirits of Torin and Ramirez flew wildly through the air and they headed straight for Dogold. It felt like all time had stopped when the pair finally reached him. Their pure light blinded him and he lurched forward, screaming as he clutched his face. She held out her hand in instinct but quickly took it back remembering that it wasn't Utsusemimaru screaming. Those screams belonged to the evil beast that had tortured him for centuries.

Cyan appeared and Torin returned to his body just as Dogold fell to the floor. "Utsusemimaru!" Torin exclaimed and he stepped forward in an attempt to help. Red and Pink rushed over in concern to join the pair. She just wanted to rip the armor off of him and save him herself. Her hand flew to her chest, she couldn't understand what she was feeling. She had never felt something like this before, it went above and beyond any type of feeling she had for anyone. All this for a man that she had only seen once? It seemed like Dogold was out like a light, so why didn't Utsusemimaru emerge?

"Tough luck! It looks like you couldn't pull it off!" Dogold sneered as he grabbed his sword and laughed evilly. He picked himself up quickly off the ground and began to wildly attack everyone in sight. The quartet evaded his attacks as best as they could. "No!" She yelled in defeat, she couldn't believe that they failed. Her eyes began to sting behind the dark visor. Red grunted in frustration as he stomped his foot. She could feel his anger rising, red was a fitting color for him at a time like this. They prepared themselves for another attack, but it never came.

"Lightning Transformation!" Dogold yelled as he soared through the air. Nearby, Pteragordon began to glow and an ominous purple energy crackled about him. He seemed to be charging himself up with some sort of evil electricity. Gabutyra was forced to retreat and let go of the flying beast as he collapsed to the floor. Pteragordon underwent a transformation right before their eyes and became a dark cloaked mech. "It's over!" Dogold taunted as he entered the bipedal Pteragordon.

She felt herself reach for the closet thing, Red's arm. He looked down in surprise as she squeezed his forearm tightly, her nerves getting to her. She couldn't believe that it didn't work. All she wanted to do was to tell him to get ready to do a snap together combination but she could not speak. Red was dumbfounded as well and tried to come up with another plan as quickly as he could.

"Did you idiots really think that your puny little souls could defeat me? Did you think it could break my centuries long curse of darkness?" Dogold roared and the quartet looked up at him from the ground and braced themselves for an incoming attack. Pink let go of Red's arm and planted her feet firmly to the ground, she would fight with all her might. They waited, but the attack never came. Pteragordon stood there unmoving, it's cape billowing in the wind. "What's going on? Why isn't he attacking?" She said in confusion as she looked up at the enormous robot before her. She saw Pteragordon twitch slightly and wondered what was happening inside. Dogold's scream pierced through the air and she heard what sounded like an explosion come from the inside of the mech. Pieces of Dogold's body were ejected from the evil robotic form before them and flew through the air.

Pink gasped as she saw what was left of Dogold fall to the ground loudly and smoke emerged from his broken pieces. She could have sworn she heard a voice through all the chaos, "...they have filled my heart with their strength." The voice sounded familiar, could it be that he was able to finally break free? Dogold's lifeless face landed in front of her and she felt her heart skip a beat once more. This time it was not out of fear, this was a skip of a different nature. They all looked up at Pteragordon's robotic form, waiting for its next move. Electricity began to rain down from the sky and the mech acted like a conductor. The dark evil energy began to fade as the spell broke, releasing its hold on the guardian beast and revealing his glowing aqua eyes. The mech ripped off his black cloak, revealing his true form and he cried out his beastly call.

"Pteraraidenoh has awakened to justice!" Torin exclaimed as a bright light shot out of the mech. Her eyes widened when she saw him soar through the air and land in front of them on a nearby rock structure. It was Utsusemimaru, there was no doubt about it. Pink was grateful to have been in uniform because underneath her helmet her face showed pure surprise and excitement. A slight blush crept up her face as she examined his form. His traditional garments hid his frame but accentuated various other features. His movements were slow and meaningful and to her the moment felt like an eternity. He lifted his head and looked directly at Torin and the other warriors with him. She felt her breath get caught in her throat when she saw him look directly at her. There were those piercing dark eyes again. She knew he was a normal human, so why did she feel like he possessed the power of x-ray vision? He stared at her so hard she felt as though he looked right through her.

"So you're Utsusemimaru!" Red called out in awe as he stared back at him. Utsusemimaru stood up at full height, revealing more of his traditional garments and his tall frame. Suddenly a large group of Zorima surrounded him, ready to attack. He turned around to face the disgusting creatures. "Alright!" Red called out in encouragement and Pink felt excitement rush through her veins. This was it, he was now free and they could all fight together as a team. She bounced around like a petite boxer getting ready to step into the ring, for some reason she really wanted to show off today. He would be watching her and one of the things she really wanted to do was to impress him.

"Don't interfere." He said coldly as he held out his hand, stopping them in their tracks. Her heart sank when she heard his stern voice. He wanted to face these monsters head on alone? After everything he had been through? It did not seem fair to her, she only wanted to help him. Red looked over at her and shrugged. "Deboss Legion... Dogold! You all shall pay!" His voice rose in anger as he walked closer to the monsters and took a defensive stance. His hair flew in the wind as Pteragordon returned to his creature form and released his evil corrupt beast battery. It shattered into a million pieces and a bright golden light emerged from his mouth, engulfing Utsusemimaru. He raised his left arm in the air and his device, the Gaburichanger materialized on his arm. A beast battery appeared in his other hand and he gripped it tightly.

"Gaburichanger! BRAVE IN!" He shouted as he activated the battery and inserted it into his transformation device. "CHOMP CHOMP! PTERAGORDON!" "I dare you to face my Kyoryu Change!" He called out as he pulled the trigger and an ancient melody filled the air. The power consumed him and he seemed to dance as he became one with his guardian beast. He spun around and stomped his feet, "FIRE!" He let go of the trigger and the golden power was unleashed. It flew through the air and swallowed him whole in a bright display of electrical fury.

Kyoryu Gold stood proudly in his place, unmoving and unafraid. Pink couldn't believe the intensity of his power. It felt like the air around them was charged with pure electricity. She felt goosebumps travel throughout her body as he revealed his powerful form. "The thundering hero... Kyoryu Gold has arrived!" He exclaimed as he took his battle stance, a golden aura shining around him. She heard him shout out his attacks as he began his deadly assault upon the Deboss minions. He seemed to take them down one by one effortlessly without any difficulty at all, yet the more he defeated the more minions seemed to appear.

Kyoryu Gold began to attack them with physical force as he dodged and blocked various attempts to take him down. It was almost as if he were in some sort of berserker mode and there was no stopping him. It did not take long for more minions to take the place of their fallen monsters but he continued to bring them down without stopping. "Thunderstorm Soaring Strike!" He yelled and she couldn't believe her eyes as she saw him grow wings and fly through the air laying his deadly blows on each of them. "Amazing!" Kyoryu Red and Pink both exclaimed as they watched the spectacle.

"Hi! We're gonna fight you now!" Candelilla and Luckyuro appeared before the golden man ready to take him on. Without missing a beat he began the dance of combat and leapt to a safer location as he called upon his Zandar Thunder. A dark cloud appeared out of the sky and gold electricity rained down upon him as a long sword-like weapon appeared in his hand. "Beast Battery, loaded!" He opened his Mobuckle and took out one of the batteries and quickly placed it into his open weapon. "CHOMP CHOMP!" He loaded his sword and Candelilla and Luckyuro began to panic. "Ahh! What is that supposed to do?!" She said fearfully as Luckyuro drew closer to her, his body trembling.

"ZAN!" He swung his blade in their direction and sent his powerful electrical attack towards them. They both screamed as they felt the searing pain travel throughout their body. "This hurts way too much!" She cried as they were engulfed in smoke and flames. "Unlucky!" Luckyuro groaned as they both fell back to the ground in defeat.

"No way?! Seriously?!" Aigaron yelled in horror but he charged forward towards Kyoryu Gold, hell-bent on revenge. He raised his battle-axe in preparation for a deadly strike. "Beast Battery, loaded!" Gold loaded the second battery in the next slot of his sword as he readied it for his next attack stage. "CHOMP CHOMP!" He raised his weapon just in time to hold off Aigaron's incoming blow. "This is really going to sting!" He spat as his weapon clashed with Gold's. "ZANDAR!" Electricity traveled directly from his sword and into Aigaron's body, rendering him powerless. "That really does sting!" He cried as Gold attacked him furiously sending him flying.

Pink continued to watch this heroic display with wide eyes. Part of her was a bit angry because she felt completely useless. She was already used to getting in on her fair share of the battle action. It looked like Gold had no intentions on working with them as a team. She saw the Cambrima make his way over to Gold. "Now feel the power of the true Thunderstorm Aftershock!" She heard him say as she watched him load a third battery into his weapon. "CHOMP CHOMP!"

This time his sword glowed brightly, it was much different from his other two attacks. The golden energy surrounded him once more as he made a circular motion with his deadly weapon. She watched him raise his weapon. "My secret, Thunderstorm Aftershock!" He yelled as a strange old melody filled the air. It was almost as if his body had become one with the sword and they were both charging up, drawing energy from the air around them. The monster threw out an attack in self-defense but it was too late. "ZANDAR THUNDER!" He swung down his sword, unleashing his full power. It was an intense electrical display. She could have sworn she saw the words Zandar Thunder written in the air as the attack hit the creature. He did not stand a chance towards the attack and was engulfed in multiple explosions.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as Kyoryu Blue, Green and Black ran up to join them. The whole team was amazed at the spectacular show their potential sixth member displayed. "That's the real deal right there! He blew Dogold away!" Red yelled excitedly, raising his fists up in triumph. It wasn't long before Luckyuro was up to his tricks again, he wandered unsteadily to the fallen Cambrima and fed him his special Joyro juice. In an instant the Cambrima grew to an enormous size. "Hurry up and get the other one!" Candelilla said as she pushed Luckyuro to the other monster.

"Damn, these guys never give up!" Red said angrily as he reached for his Mobuckle. He was ready to summon Gabutyra so that they could battle those goons as a team. "I believe I told you not to interfere!" Kyoryu Gold spat as he glanced back at them. Pink felt anger form in the pit of her stomach. What was with this guy? Why was he being so rude? She couldn't believe that he would treat them so coldly after all that they did for him. She wanted to jump up to where he was and ask him what his problem was but she knew now was not the time. "Brave In!" He called as he activated his battery and threw it up in the air. "CHOMP CHOMP! PTERAGORDON!"

Pteragordon caught the battery in his mouth as he transformed back into his robotic form and Kyoryu Gold entered his guardian beast. Pteraidenoh stood before them once more ready for battle. They continued to watch from their place on the ground as Pteraidenoh battled the two Cambrimas. The ground shook with each attack and Pink felt herself dig her heels into the dirt so that she wouldn't fall to her knees. Finally after a long session of hand to hand combat Pteraidenoh opened its mighty beak and released his electrical fury upon the two monsters. One more forceful strike and the two giant creatures exploded bringing the battle to a close.

Kyoryu Gold jumped out of his partner and quickly ran back to where his earlier battle took place. He desperately searched for Dogold but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Dogold is gone... He escaped." He said somberly as he continued to look around. "Hey!" Red called out as the group made their way up to Gold. Pink was so excited to congratulate him and find out more about him, she figured he would warm up after the intense battle he just had. "Man, it's great that you got out of Dogold's armor!" Red said in relief as he gave him a thumbs up. Pink noticed that he looked away at the comment and she bit her lip.

Like always, Daigo immediately de-transformed, revealing his true face. Amy and the others decided to follow suit and show Gold that they were all friends and were ready to fight with him. Amy was sure that he would find comfort in friendly faces wanting to help him after being trapped all those years. They all smiled at him and waited for him to de-transform but the moment never came. Gold looked up at Daigo's smiling face and froze. Amy could have sworn she heard him gasp and she wondered what was going on with him. He remained unmoving but saw his chest rise and fall quickly as if he were hyperventilating and suddenly he turned away. What did he see? It seemed like something was seriously wrong with the ancient samurai.

"I'm Kiryu Daigo, but everyone calls me King!" Daigo beamed as he stepped closer to him and extended his hand in friendship. Amy felt herself grasp at the sides of her sweater. Maybe this time he would feel more comfortable, especially since Daigo showed how warm and inviting he was. It couldn't be easy learning to trust someone after being imprisoned for hundreds of years.

"King... As in, the nobility of this current era?" Gold said hesitantly as he looked down at Daigo's open palm. "Uh... I guess... But that's just what everyone calls me!" He chuckled. "I refuse!" Gold said sternly and Daigo gasped in surprise. Amy's eyes widened, she couldn't believe he shot him down that easily. Nossan, Ian and Souji shared looks of surprise and confusion. "Whether or not you are deserving of my loyalty... Until I have tested that... I will not take your hand." He balled his fists as he turned his back on them swiftly and walked away without another word. "Hey!" Amy shouted as she was prepared to follow but she noticed Daigo stopped in his tracks. They just let him wander off towards the setting sun, not knowing where he was headed or what he planned to do. She raised her hand up to her chest. There was a strange heavy feeling inside of her. She couldn't explain what it was but she knew her heart ached. Amy couldn't understand how someone who showed such great concern earlier could be so cruel. Was this really the same man she met back in captivity?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, once again feel free to review or comment. I have a few things going on at the moment so it takes some time to churn these chapters out sometimes. Don't you guys just love those convenient rock quarries?


	6. The Brave New World

I do not own Super Sentai. I am just a bored little fan trying to have some fun! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**The Brave New World**

It was nightfall and the insects sang their usual melody once again. For centuries these songs always sounded familiar, they were usually of the same tone and intensity each night unless there was danger afoot. Unfortunately now, everything was completely different. There were new sounds that filled the air and they were unfamiliar to him. He walked down the streets of this foreign place in confusion. There was something inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time and that was fear. Where was he and what was this place? This most certainly was not the Edo he knew and loved. Everything around him was different, it was alien and strange.

Utsusemimaru didn't know where he was going. He did not recognize any familiar landmarks around him and all of his old hang outs had long since disappeared. All of the structures around him held no resemblance to the places he knew. There were few that seemed to match, but upon trying to enter he noticed that they were not in use in the same way that he had come to know. He tried to remember the years he spent melded to Dogold. For some reason struggled to remember if anything seemed familiar, but it all was a giant blur to him now. It became clear to him that he pretty much had no recollection of his imprisonment until the very end when he began to awaken as himself. Hundreds of years gone in an instant. It sickened him to realize that he was nothing but a vapid puppet, being used simply for the energy and power that was emitted from his soul.

He took a deep breath to try to settle his nerves and took in his surroundings. There were lights everywhere and it puzzled him. They were not the usual lanterns he would see that littered the local villages and heavily populated towns. What is this place even called now? There were palaces that seemed to scrape the very heavens themselves. He saw leafless trees that were connected by sleek black and silver ropes, the trees seemed endless and he wondered where it would lead him to. Trails seemed to be separated now, with one large dark path in the middle that had distinct white markings and two smaller paths on each side. He wasn't really sure what all the lines and various marks meant but he vowed to find out soon enough. His eyes curiously looked over at various signs above his head.

Utsusemimaru realized early on that he should not walk along that dark path if he wanted to stay alive. There was an abundance of fast-moving carriages and caravans all adorned with fancy lights and bright colors, some even had music blaring from the inside. He didn't see a single horse in sight. Where did all the animals go? How were these carriages moving all by themselves? If only he could find an inn to stay the night, the maybe he could collect his thoughts and find a firm place to begin this new life. He would have to resort to a nearby forest and sleep in a tree, or perhaps a large bush of some sort. If only he would have faced Torin and the others instead of acting so cold. They could have probably helped him and given him a lot of useful information on the current state of Edo. They could have offered him temporary shelter in this strange land.

Unfortunately it was too late for that now, his actions placed him in this situation and he had to face it head on. He checked his pockets and realized that he had no currency. Then again, he doubted that even if he had anything that it would be of any value in this era. What year was this again? He knew he was trapped for centuries but he wasn't exactly sure how long. He knew had to ask someone, but he was worried. Utsusemimaru remembered when his lord warned him of his trusting nature. What if he asked the wrong person? The consequences could be very dangerous in this particular case. He was not sure how this strange place functioned and until he did he needed to be careful.

His eyes widened as he saw a couple nearby. They were both huddled together extremely close and much to his surprise he noticed that they were kissing! He felt a blush invade his face and looked away quickly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was such an open display of affection while there were so many others around. Warmth traveled up his body as he continued to watch the scene, unable to look away. It was one of the things that he remembered wondering about before his capture. That emotion called love. He remembered the love he felt for his Lord and the love he felt for his friends. That kind of love took up most of his heart but he had a special place that was empty. The love that was reserved for that special someone who one was destined to be with. The person who held his red string of fate. Utsusemimaru shook his head, this was no time to think about such things.

He heard someone speaking in a dialect that he did not recognize across the street. Farther beyond he saw a group of people laughing and talking loudly using words he didn't understand intermingled with the usual words he was familiar with. It was as if the world around him assaulted him all at once. Utsusemimaru couldn't seem to focus on just one detail. This new world was an overabundance of sights, sounds and smells. All of his senses were being invaded and he had no choice but to continue on. His eyes looked around and he saw a brightly lit sign. He examined it quizzically as he tilted his head, it was in a different language. His dark eyes continued to stare at it as if it would unlock some sort of secret.

"Hey you! Are you alright?" A husky voice called out. Utsusemimaru was released from his trance and he looked over at its owner. His mouth opened slightly in surprise as he saw that the deep voice belonged to what looked like a woman in a very short frilly dress. She had bright pink hair and was adorned in an excess of costume jewelry. "I uh... Forgive me my lady I was looking for–" He stuttered as the woman placed her hands on her hips and laughed deeply. She bat her long thick eye lashes and pursed her pink glittery lips.

"You must be here for the Cosplay event. I have to say, that has to be the most authentic samurai costume I have ever seen! Where is your character from again?" She smiled as she pointed a well manicured finger at the confused samurai. "Co... Cosplay? I do not understand..." Utsusemimaru said in confusion. What was Cosplay? What was this person talking about? She looked like a beautiful princess of some sort, but she had the voice of a man. He took a step back, unsure of what to say. Suddenly another woman walked out of the nearby door wearing what seemed to be a mangled kimono that showed all the right places. The samurai began to feel red-hot as another blush crept up his face.

"Hey Kenji, what's going on? Everything is about to start and there are a few perverts that don't know how to keep their hands to themselves." The woman made her way over to the princess and rolled her eyes. Utsusemimaru looked over at the other woman and was startled by her bright red eyes. Was she a monster? Did she have some sort of malevolent spirit infused inside of her soul? "You seem to be staring at me a bit too hard. I don't like it." she snapped and pulled her deep dark red lips into a scowl. He didn't know what to say to her, it was such a bold way of speaking. He did not expect such harsh behavior. Utsusemimaru was rendered speechless as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Relax Nanami, you need to learn how to calm down. He was just admiring your costume." Princess Kenji smiled as she placed a hand on Nanami's shoulder. Nanami sighed and shot Kenji and exaggerated eye roll. "So who are you supposed to be Mr. Samurai?" Nanami stepped closer to Utsusemimaru and placed a hand on his Gaburichanger gingerly. He stepped back, startled at the forward gesture and hid his hand behind his back.

Utsusemimaru wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't really sure what to make of these two individuals before him. Part of him felt threatened, perhaps it was due to the fact that he was like a caged animal for hundreds of years. He had no intentions of attacking innocent humans but he wasn't sure what they were planning on doing. "What is with this guy? Hey, don't you know Japanese?" Kenji laughed softly as he looked at the confused looked on the samurai's face. "I… I'm sorry princess… I have to take my leave." He said quickly as he stepped aside and ran off. "What is with the formalities. Sheesh, that guy sure did take his character seriously." Nanami laughed as the pair watched Utsusemimaru continue to frantically run down the street.

He felt like he couldn't get away fast enough. What was this Cosplay they were referring to and what were they wearing? His lord's words rang through his head once more. Now was not the time to let his weakness shine through. It seemed like he was released just in time from his prison. Things seemed dangerous now, he didn't know what to expect. It was not like him to run about without taking in his surroundings and soon the samurai found himself bumping into a man in a business suit. The man fell to the ground in a heap, his briefcase crashing to the floor nearby along with his glasses. This gave Utsusemimaru pause and he rushed over to help the older gentleman up. "I am so sorry sir… Forgive my carelessness!" he cried out as he threw himself on the floor and bowed deeply. "You stupid kids and your Cosplay, I swear this city gets weirder by the day!" The old man shouted as he quickly picked up his belongings and stormed off. "There should be some sort of law banning this reckless behavior!" The man continued to yell as he went on his way. Utsusemimaru sighed deeply as he picked himself up and wandered into a nearby back alley. He rested his back against a concrete wall and looked up at the sky.

It was the same sky he used to look up at years ago, that was for sure. The stars never changed and he felt solace in the fact that even though everything around him was alien the sky was still constant. "God, what do I do now?" He said softly and he buried his face in his hands. He felt an aching feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a mixture of emotion and that he was also hungry beyond belief. He had no food and no money. It looked like he was going to have to figure out a way to find a meal tomorrow. He doubted he would find a berry bush or some sort of tree bearing fruit around here. He continued to walk down the dark alley way and made it to another street. At least the labyrinth like streets had the same feel as they did back in Edo. So many twists and turns you didn't know where you would end up unless you knew the area well. The samurai made it to a nearby structure that looked like it was closing for the night.

"Tiger Boy…" He whispered as he read the yellow sign outside. It seemed like there were no guests leaving but one lone woman. "See you tomorrow! I'm glad I was able to help out!" A feminine voice called out cheerily as she closed the door and stepped out onto the paved road. She raised her arms above her head and stretched releasing a strange sound. Although it was dark, he noticed that she seemed to be wearing some sort of a black and white trimmed dress. It seemed very different from what she was wearing earlier when they first met. Utsusemimaru's heart stopped and he hid behind a nearby tree. That woman was the one he met earlier, Kyoryu Pink. He remembered her face and her voice. What was she doing here this time of night? He peeked out from behind the tree and examined her form. She seemed to be rummaging for something in her bag and he heard her mumble something unfamiliar to him. He decided that one of the first things he needed to do was to get caught up to speed on this time period's speech patterns and vocabulary.

Utsusemimaru decided to follow her as she made her way away from what seemed to be a tavern upon closer examination. He quietly kept a safe distance behind her and tried to memorize the path he was walking. It would be valuable for him in the future. He decided against letting her know that he was there, watching was good enough for him. Although, what he really wanted to do was run up to her and beg for forgiveness for his cold attitude. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something strange inside of him as he continued to watch her. When he released himself from Dogold's hold back in the secret lair he remembered her eyes. They were caring and full of emotion, something he did not expect to see. He truly thought he would see and feel nothing but hatred from her and the rest of the group. It confused and frightened him. They immediately trusted him. There was yet something else that was tugging at him. Another feeling he couldn't quite place his finger on. He felt some sort of connection to this woman. It was probably because she was a warrior just like himself but he couldn't help but wonder if it was something else.

As the distanced pair continued their separate walk the scenery began to change. Utsusemimaru noticed that she seemed to be walking towards a very large palace surrounded by vast land, full of trees and bushes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he began to pick out which tree he would sleep in for the night. Did she live here? It seemed like she lived in a palace, was she a princess? Could it be that this era held various royal families? She didn't even seem like a princess when he first met her. A princess that was also a warrior was a strange thought for him. He remembered hearing tales of heroic women but during his lifetime he never encountered such women who held a title of nobility and still rose to the occasional battle. He chuckled softly to himself and soon realized it was a bad idea as she quickly turned around to see who was behind her. Thankfully there was a nearby bush that he could hide behind.

His heart fluttered in his chest, he could not afford to get caught now. If she found out he was following her who knew what would happen. He knew she would most definitely not be happy and things could get even worse between them. "I have done enough damage already…" He said softly as he clenched his fists remembering his actions. He slowly rose from his crouched position and peered out from the bush. She was gone! He couldn't believe she disappeared so quickly, how did she get inside the palace so fast? He did not even hear a gate or door open. His heart sank as he stood up to full height and continued to take in the scene.

This whole night was an ongoing nightmare to him and somehow the only part of it that was enjoyable was the short time he spent following her. It all went by so fast to him and he wished he could have held onto that moment forever. He continued to wander about and came to a very large sturdy tree. With strength and catlike agility he climbed it quickly and found a comfortable spot on a thick sturdy branch. The lone samurai looked up at the sky once more and let out another heavy sigh. He could never speak these words out loud but he had to admit that woman was beautiful. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the first friendly female face he had seen in years but she left an impression on him. He remembered her transformed form and how she called out to him on the battlefield in encouragement as well as his other comrades. For some reason she seemed to overshadow the others. He cleared his throat and shook those thoughts out of his head. They would never accept him now, especially not her. Not when he was so cruel to them. Unfortunately this was the path he had to take in order to survive. He was hurt once before and he would never allow that to happen again. He promised himself that he would never get close to any of them.

Despite his decision he had conflicting feelings. He found himself hoping that the Deboss Legion would make another move soon, then he could see them again. He would see her again. Of course now that he knew this was her palace he could be close to her whenever he wanted. Guilt assaulted his brain, what he was doing was wrong. He was essentially trespassing, but he didn't know where else to go. Utsusemimaru decided that he would just spend the night here and he would find a more suitable place to hide out tomorrow. He felt his eyes grow heavy and his vision grew hazy. For some reason knowing that she was nearby made him feel safe, and that was enough for him. He did not feel he needed to be on high alert, which was strange for him. One thing was for sure, he definitely needed to figure out a way to learn about this new world quickly if he wanted to survive. A cool breeze washed over him and he felt himself drift off to sleep. There was no telling what awaited him that night. Would his slumber be plagued with nightmares or would he be fortunate enough to escape them this one night and have sweet dreams?

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time out to read my story. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Life gets in the way. I will continue to write as much as I can. I had a really good time writing this chapter. Can't wait to bring out the next one, hopefully that will be soon. Please feel free to leave a comment, review, criticism. Anything is appreciated. :)


	7. Watch Out For That Tree

_Once again, I do not own Kyoryuger, Super Sentai or anything of the sort. Just a fan having some fun. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far._

* * *

**Watch Out For That Tree**

Amy laughed softly to herself as she continued to walk towards her house. Did he think she was stupid? She had known that the ancient samurai had followed her ever since she stopped to pull out her keys from her bag a while back. He wasn't exactly being secretive and it was a surprise to her that he was so loud and clumsy. After witnessing his heroic display earlier she couldn't believe that this was the same guy. Maybe this was a ploy of his, he probably wanted her to find out he was there so that he could strike up a conversation with her. She thought she had him pegged when she heard him laugh and decided to whirl around and face him but he hid behind a bush quickly. Amy couldn't deny that she felt a bit disappointed but decided to continue on instead of exposing him.

It took everything she had not to call out his name and make him reveal himself to her. Despite everything that happened earlier, Amy still worried about his well-being. After spending so much time locked up inside that monster he had to be afraid. This must seem like a strange land to him. She wanted to help him but it seemed like he had no intentions of accepting anyone's help. She most certainly couldn't force her kindness upon him and she wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with this man.

After the battle she was called by the shift manager at Tiger Boy. He pleaded with her to help wait on a few tables and help close up because the usual night waitress was out with a cold. She didn't have any classes that night and it was obvious that the Deboss Army wouldn't be a threat that night so she couldn't refuse. Extra hours meant extra spending money and she was readily available if trouble occurred. Plus it left her some time for her to think away from home. There were many times when Gentle seemed to overstep his boundaries and offer lessons in lady-like behavior and she most certainly was not having it tonight.

Amy knew that he was hiding in a nearby bush and she decided to take this opportunity to make her exit. She really did not want Utsusemimaru to see her enter her house for some reason. The thought of him peering into the windows and finding her room made her feel strange. It wasn't the fact that she felt uncomfortable, more like embarrassed. What if he saw something he shouldn't see? Not allowing her nerves to get the best of her she quickly ran as silently as she could to the front of her house and crouched behind some neatly manicured bushes. She rolled her eyes as she realized that she seemed to be using the same clumsy tactics the samurai used. She peered out from behind the bush and saw him rise from his hiding spot. It was hard to make out his face in the dark. He seemed to be searching for something, but what could it be? It wasn't until he finally made it to one of the many nearby trees that she realized what he was doing.

Amy felt her breath get caught in her throat and her heart raced. He was planning on spending the night at her house! She tried to remind herself that he was not technically inside her home but she couldn't shake the thought. She felt her face grow hot as she saw him climb the tree effortlessly and settled himself onto a large branch. Amy frowned as she wondered how uncomfortable that must be for him. She couldn't believe that he was going to spend the night in that tree. She just hoped that Gentle wasn't roaming about. She felt frozen, her legs felt like they were made of lead and she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at him as he looked up at the night sky. He seemed to be lost in thought and she felt lost at the sight of him. There was that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It made her feel nervous and sick, she couldn't quite explain it and it scared her. Her small hand slowly traveled to her stomach and up to her chest where she felt her wildly beating heart.

It felt as if time stopped dead in its tracks once again and they were both trapped in this solitary moment. She wondered what was running through his mind and she just continued to watch him. As the moon rose higher and escaped its confines of the scattered clouds it began to show its soft light. She continued to watch him as his form was bathed in its magical light. He looked like some sort of divine creature sitting up in that tree. His long hair swayed softly in the cool night wind and she wondered what it would feel like to have it intertwined between her fingers. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking about and quickly put the thought out of her mind. His face slowly turned towards her direction and she felt her heart stop. Amy hoped that he could not see her from his position in the tree. She held her breath and waited for him to notice her but instead she saw that his eyes were closed. He was fast asleep with a peaceful look on his face.

"Well, that didn't take long…" she smiled softly as she stood up from her hiding spot and stretched. She wondered if he was a deep sleeper as she inched closer to the tree and then looked back at her house. It took her a few seconds to realize something that brought yet another blush upon her face. As if it were not embarrassing enough that he was spending the night at her house, the tree he picked was directly in front of her bedroom window! She buried her face in her hands and groaned softly. There was an internal battle raging inside of her yet again. Part of her wanted to rudely wake him up and drive him away but something in her gave her pause. A person in need was her weakness. To make matters worse the more she thought about it the more she realized that her feelings for this man were different from anything she had ever experienced. She was more than aware that he was attractive but that was not the only thing that drew her to him. How could she have such feelings for a man she knew close to nothing about? How could she care for someone who treated her and her friends so rudely?

Amy lowered her hands to her sides and sighed as she struggled with her feelings. There was no doubt that she was going to help him, at least for tonight. She just wasn't sure how she was going to do it. She knew she didn't want him to know that she knew he was there, and she feared that he would run. There it was, that small thought in the back of her brain. She didn't want him to run away. As much as she felt strange about him being at her house, there was no other place she wanted him to be. Amy knew that he was safe as long as he was there. She wanted him to stay and honestly deep down she didn't mind if he stayed for more than just one night.

"Gentle would have my head…" She murmured as she thought about the samurai taking up residence at her house. Suddenly it occurred to her that he must be hungry. A thousand different thoughts began to rush into her head. One of them being how long had it been since he had last eaten. Did he even consume any food when he was trapped inside of Dogold? He probably didn't even have any money to buy any food so he should be starving. She walked closer to the tree and watched him as his chest rose and fell with each sleeping breath. The least she could do was get him some food. If he wasn't hungry before he was bound to be hungry when he woke up. The only problem she saw was how was she going to give him food without him knowing it was her.

Amy wasn't really sure if she wanted him to know that she was extending an olive branch towards him. She just knew that if she didn't do anything to help he would most probably starve, given that he seemed to act so tough. "I doubt he would accept my help if I just openly offered..." She muttered as she turned away from him and made her way to the front door of her home. Amy struggled to decide what to do. There seemed to be no way to make it seem like food was just left there for him by accident. It wasn't like this was back in his time where she was sure there were dozens of fruit trees around as well as randomly kind strangers. She sighed loudly as she reached her door and slowly placed the key in the lock and opened it. She removed her shoes upon opening her house as quietly as she could. Hopefully Gentle would be sleeping by now, she did remind him that she would be working a bit late tonight. She most certainly did not want him ruining her plans. She prayed he wouldn't be up to his usual routine.

As she made her way through her spacious house and all the way to her kitchen she finally made the decision. Her conscience would not allow her to live peacefully if she didn't help him at least a little. She tip-toed into the darkness and flicked on the light. Gentle did grocery shopping recently so she knew that the refrigerator would be full of great things to eat. Then she was lost in thought once more… what did an ancient samurai eat? She knew several traditional dishes and foods but she just didn't have the time to cook now. Not to mention, she wasn't sure if she could pull them off. She had classes early in the morning and she was not in the mood to spend the night working on something he might not even appreciate. Now wasn't the time to think about his pallet but deep down inside without realizing it she wanted to please him. She crouched down next to a row of elaborate cabinets as she opened one door and pulled out a large straw picnic basket with pink accents.

Amy rolled her eyes at the thought of how obvious a pink basket would look to him. Of course he would know she was doing this but the more she thought about preparing his meal the more she forgot about her pride. With each item that she grabbed from her refrigerator and pantry her cares seemed to melt away and it was replaced with thoughts of him enjoying her food and perhaps celebrating her generosity. She made sure to place the essentials inside; fruits and a few plastic containers in which she was able to place vegetables and rice inside. She made sure to include things that would be fine to eat cold because she wasn't really sure when he would see the gift she prepared for him. As she continued to prepare the seemingly endless feast her mind began to wander.

She began to have daydreams of sharing a meal and other moments with him. Taking a walk in the park and maybe even showing him around the city. She felt her face grow warm and tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. "Like he would ever want to spend time with someone like me." She laughed softly as she placed a sealed container that held some delicious tea that Gentle had made for her earlier that day. How old was he exactly? She knew he had to be about hundreds of years old. "He probably thinks of all of us as little kids."

Amy placed the finishing touches of her basket and wondered if she should leave him a note or not. After much contemplation she decided against it. It was better to just let him enjoy the food only and not leave anything around. It would mess up her concentration at school tomorrow for sure. She would be worrying if he read the note or what he thought about it. There was no way he could refuse a meal but he could most certainly refuse reading a note and she did not want to come home and find its torn pieces littered on her lawn.

She tied the pink bow on the basket sealing it shut and held it as tightly as she could and made her exit. For some reason she felt extremely nervous. Her heart was pounding and it felt like it was going to jump out of her throat. Why was she feeling so nervous all of a sudden again after she went through so much trouble for him? She thought about a million and one things that could go wrong on this personal mission of hers. What if he woke up just as she was dropping off the food? Would he be upset with her? Then another horrifying thought occurred to her. What if he wasn't there?

Turning off the lights to the kitchen she made her quiet exit and walked towards the foyer of her home silently. If Gentle were to wake up now she knew she would be in loads of trouble. This was one of the few nights that it seemed he actually did not stay up waiting for her and she was thankful for that. Most of the time when she would call him and let him know she would be late he would be waiting for her in the dark. He almost seemed like a robot at times and it scared her a bit. She knew he cared for her, he had been her caretaker since she was small but she was an adult woman now. She just couldn't understand why her parents were so adamant about her coming to Japan with a guardian when she was old enough to live alone. Now was not the time to sit and whine and question though, she had a job to do.

She slipped her shoes back on and opened the door to her house, leaving it open just a crack. Her hands gripped the basket tightly and she swallowed loudly as she walked towards Utsusemimaru's tree. Now she was calling it his tree? What was going on with her lately? Why was this man making her feel so strange? Ever since she met him she felt like she had not been thinking straight and it bothered her to no end. The walk felt like it took forever, it was almost as if the tree uprooted itself and fled deeper into the surrounding area of her house. After what seemed to be an eternity she finally made it and she was surprised to find him still there, fast asleep right where she left him earlier. She let out a heavy sigh after realizing she had held her breath the whole walk there. "He really is a heavy sleeper," she smirked as she moved closer to the tree and set down the basket right next to a thick root. At the bottom of her heart she once again hoped that he would enjoy what she hastily put together for him. She knew it wasn't much but it was the best she could do in such a short amount of time. Besides she couldn't really consider herself a gourmet chef at all, she just wanted him to eat as heartily as he could.

Amy looked back up at him and smiled, he looked so peaceful up there on that branch. His face was soft and gentle, nothing like the serious, hard man that she encountered earlier. The earlier battle and the night air seemed to have left his hair a bit of a mess and there were loose locks that framed his face. Suddenly she saw him begin to stir and her heart stopped, she didn't know what to do or where to go. She quickly jumped to the back of the tree afraid and held her breath, waiting for him to find her there. The moment never came, Utsusemimaru remained sleeping on the branch but in a different position. Amy slowly stepped out from behind the tree, her breath heavy. This man was going to give her a heart attack. She didn't have a watch on her so she did not know the time but she knew it was late.

Amy knew that she had to go to sleep soon if she wanted to make it to early morning classes tomorrow but she found herself frozen in place yet again. Her body did not want to move. She didn't want to leave him alone. After a few minutes of internal conflict she turned her back on him and ran back to her house, not caring if she made noise or not. She finally reached the door and entered her home once again, shutting the door softly and removing her shoes once more. Amy put on her house slippers and made her way to her room. As she walked down the long hallway she passed by Gentle's room. Everything was so dark she was sure she would trip and fall. She reached for her mobuckle and touched the screen, letting its light illuminate her path.

"Miss. Amy, welcome home." Gentle called out to her from his dark room and she stopped dead in her tracks. She thought she was caught for sure, she couldn't believe he was awake. "Oh… Yes… Thank you. I just got in not too long ago," she stammered hoping he had just woken up and didn't know what she did. "I was waiting for you to make it home safely, did you think I could go to sleep without you being here?" He said to her, she couldn't quite figure out what the tone of his voice meant. "I know Gentle, I am sorry to keep you waiting. I had something I needed to take care of…" She silently cursed at herself under her breath. If she said anymore he would definitely realize that she had been up to something. "I hope everything is alright, we will speak about this more tomorrow. You have classes, please go to bed quickly so that you will be well rested. Good night." He said as she heard him close the door to his room. Was he standing in the hallway in the dark this whole time? He must have spied on her.

She sighed as she finally entered her room and turned on the lights. Amy closed her door quietly and made sure to wait a few moments to make sure Gentle was not roaming about the house. After she felt confident that the coast was clear she made her move. Quickly, she made her way over to her large window and opened the curtains. She breathed a sigh of relief when she looked outside and saw him. There he was, still sleeping on the branch of the tree. She would never admit this to herself but she wanted to stay up all night and watch him sleep. She didn't want this night to end, even though they were both separate and doing their own thing she felt close to him somehow. It felt nice that he was there at her home. Out of all places to be he chose to follow her and stay close to her and part of her fantasized that it meant something. Although she knew he was just doing this out of convenience, not due to some fantastic romance or even because of friendship. Maybe this was the push he needed to be able to accept her and her teammates. Once he saw how kind she was he was bound to let his guard down and become a part of the team.

After spending a significant amount of time daydreaming, Amy went over to her armoire and took out her pajamas. She quickly ran to her private bathroom and performed her nightly routine, all the while she thought of him. She couldn't help it. As she brushed her teeth she stared at herself in the mirror and began to question herself. "Could it be… that I might like him?" She said with a mouthful of toothpaste suds. She frowned at the thought and quickly pushed it away as she finished up and rinsed. She had liked other boys before, she even had a small thing with a boy here and there but she never remembered feeling this way. She felt unsure of herself, almost childlike when she thought of him. It scared her a bit.

She padded her way out of the bathroom and went back to her room, turning off the lights and turning on a small lamp that was next to her large bed. Amy debated on whether or not to close the curtain. For some reason the embarrassment she felt earlier at the thought of him by her bedroom window disappeared. She eased herself into bed and looked over out her window at him once more. It was so easy to get lost at the sight of him. The next thing she knew she had stared at him for the past few minutes again and she sucked at her teeth. "What is wrong with me?" She muttered as she turned off the lamp and threw herself back into bed. She searched for her favorite spot and snuggled in as her eyes looked over at him once more. He would probably be gone in the morning, or he would probably leave before dawn even. "Goodnight…" she whispered to no one in particular, but secretly it might have been for him. With that her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep wondering what kind of dreams she would have that night.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The story is starting to progress, soon it will be time for them to meet formally. I am not sure how soon though. I have too many ideas floating in my head. Feel free to leave a review. Thank you for reading!_


	8. Faith, Trust and Idol Lust

_Notey Note: I do not own Super Sentai or Kyoryuger... I am just a little fan... with a runaway brain..._

_I am so sorry I has taken me so long to get this chapter out. Life gets in the way sometimes but I hope to start posting more soon. Sorry for the wait. I know, I keep dragging this out but they will meet soon! I promise! I can't keep them apart forever! _

_Thank you for the faves and follows and thank you to Izout for that kind review. I really appreciate it. :) _

* * *

**Faith, Trust and Idol Lust**

Startled, he opened his eyes. It was another nightmare that awoke him from his slumber. His brow was covered in sweat and he felt his heart race. Utsusemimaru shuddered at the thought of Dogold taking control of him yet again. He couldn't seem to escape this nightmare. Of course, the incident was still fresh. He just hoped in due time that he could just forget about it and live peacefully. He needed to jump over this hurdle and overcome the feelings of shame and regret. Not to mention try to learn how to survive in this new world. He wondered what time it was and couldn't believe that he slept through the night. It wasn't usual for him to fall into a deep sleep. Even before that dark period he remembered he would normally stay up late most nights and he would wander around to keep watch and observe.

As his eyes began to focus he noticed that it seemed to be late morning. The sun was just about ready to makes its climb indicating that noon was just around the corner. He sat up straighter in the tree and raised his arms in a slow upper body stretch. Several bones in his back made loud pops which indicated his poor sleeping position. It was nearly noon already and he was still in her tree. He wondered what her name was and his thoughts traveled back to her face. That kind, caring face that looked back at him while he was still trapped inside that evil monster. He struggled to remember if he recognized her while he was under his influence but he came up empty. All he remembered was rage and blood lust. After a few moments he came back to his senses and decided it was time to move on before anyone realized he was there. Using his newly returned strength he made his way off the branch and climbed down from his spot in her tree. He must have been so tired that he didn't realize what an uncomfortable place he had been in all night because his back ached terribly.

Utsusemimaru decided to ignore it as he covered his mouth and yawned. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. Embarrassment flooded his face as he looked around quickly to make sure no one was there. He couldn't believe his body would betray him in such a fashion. First his aching back, now this? This was not the time for such a display, he needed to do something. Unfortunately he couldn't seem to concentrate, it seemed as if the lack of nourishment had taken its toll on his mental functioning. Once again a low rumble escaped from deep inside of him and he felt the world around him grow slow. His hand traveled over to his stomach as he gripped at the fabric of his clothes. He needed to get something to eat as soon as possible or he would starve.

Breathing out a large frustrated sigh he began to move forward but something stopped him. His foot hit something and he lost his balance and tripped over. He quickly put out his arms to break his fall and roughly landed on his hands and knees. His breath heavy, he looked up annoyed as he tried to figure out what it was that made him fall. It seemed as if he still had a few traces left of that inexplicable anger he felt from his entrapment. In an instant all of his rage seemed to fade away as he finally saw the object in front of him. It was a rather large straw basket with pink cloth accents. The basket was on its side and quite far from him. He must have kicked it without realizing it. There was a large pink bow fastened securely at the top, which kept the contents inside a secret from him. Time seemed to have stopped for him and he looked at the basket in curiosity and confusion as he remained in his position on the floor.

He swallowed nervously and felt his breath and heart quicken. What could be inside of that basket? "It most certainly could not be… her?" He questioned softly as he stared at it with intensity. He was nervous and afraid, not knowing what to expect. Did that mean that she knew he was there? His eyes widened. "She must know!" He exclaimed as he pulled himself up into a kneeling position and placed his hands on his trousers, not knowing what to do. The sounds of the morning began to fade away and all he heard was the sound of his rapid heartbeat thundering in his ears. When did she do this? Why would she do this for him?

What he did not know was that she had prepared all of this and kept watch over him all night. He also didn't know that despite being unable to sleep she woke up early and was able to check up on him before leaving to go about her day. He didn't wake up when she stood below him, staring at him as she hoped that his day would go well. Before continuing on she made one last-minute adjustment to the basket and added a personal touch after a night full of restless sleep. He was nervous at the thought that she saw him sleeping on her property, yet he was very confused. Why didn't she say anything? After everything he had done, she was kind enough to leave this for him? "There is no doubt about it… this was the Lady's doing…" he said softly in disbelief.

Surely he thought that she would be angry and throw him out at once. It was a surprising feeling, he didn't know what to think. He felt warm inside, like yesterday when King approached him and the rest of the team welcomed him with open arms. He felt like he was in the care of his lord once again. These people were full of acceptance and love. How could they trust a man like him? Why were they all so nice to him? He wished he could take everything back but the damage was already done. He was afraid to open the basket and see what was inside. Guilt assaulted his thoughts once again and he struggled with his feelings about whether he should accept this gesture. Was he even worthy of such a thing?

"If I don't… it would only make things worse…" He whispered as he slowly crawled to the basket. His hand trembled as he reached out to grab it. His actions made it seem as if it were a ball of fire the way he was inching towards the thing, reluctant to touch it. Finally after a few long moments he grabbed its handle in his strong hand and brought it closer to him. He heard something in the distance, as if someone had opened a door and he panicked. Holding the basket tightly he picked himself up and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

The last thing he wanted was for someone to see him there. He didn't know where to go at this point. Nothing was familiar to him, the only thing he knew was to keep running deeper into a more secluded area nearby. He was not ready to face this world yet and needed to be as far away from people as he could get. Even though he wore a stern brave face on the outside, everything frightened him. He truly did not know what to expect. In the little time he had been free he noticed how much the world had changed. He still wasn't sure if it was for the better or not. There were many things that shocked him in this era. New gestures, mannerisms, speech, technology and even the current fashion.

His hair flew behind him as he continued to dodge foliage and stationary objects and he finally made it to what he thought would be a suitable area. As he ran he thought that she must be a noble to be able to afford so much land. He wasn't sure if he was still on her property or not. He just knew that he needed to get away from the main building, and he slowed his pace when he realized that the palace was nowhere in sight. He looked down at the basket in his hand and collapsed to the floor. Utsusemimaru felt even more weak and dizzy after that long run. "I am shaming my ancestors and my fallen lord now…" he said bitterly as he thought about how weak he felt. He remembered back to the time when he was able to go days without eating and would be alright. Of course, most of his energy was probably lost to that monster so that could be an explanation about why he felt so exhausted. The world seemed to spin around him and he closed his eyes and fell back, fortunately there was yet another sturdy tree behind him where he could rest.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around as he clutched the large object closer to his body. His vision was blurry but he needed to endure. After a while, his senses returned and he smelled faint traces of food coming from inside. He breathed in the various smells and felt the hunger pains deep within his stomach worsen. It was becoming too much for him, he could barely control himself as he finally decided to open his prize. His hands clumsily unwrapped the neatly tied bow and opened the mysterious package. More wonderful smells assaulted his nose but he couldn't see anything just yet. There was something covering everything. It was a carefully placed handkerchief. The pink and white lace embroidered cloth surprised him. There was no doubt that it belonged to her as he saw on its right corner a heart stitched into it as well as Katakana. "A…mi..." He whispered as he slowly read her name. That had to be her name.

It sounded beautiful and unique to him. He was not familiar with such a name written in Katakana. Where could she be from? He removed the handkerchief with a shaky hand and held it in his palms. It was soft and silky and felt so delicate in his grasp. There was a small part of him that wanted to do something bold but he was afraid. He looked around the area to make sure no one was around, even though he knew that it seemed deserted and clear. Slowly he brought the dainty cloth up to his nose and inhaled its scent. He thought he would be assaulted by the smell of food but surprisingly there wasn't any trace of it. The smell was soft, sensual and delicate. A mixture of light powder and floral notes, yet still fresh and clean. It wasn't overpowering or offensive, it was just right by his standards. Actually, it was quite enjoyable for him and he felt his face grow warm. He couldn't believe he did something so bold and unlike himself. To hold something that belonged to this woman in his hands made his heart race. If someone were to see him he would surely be labeled as an ill-mannered man.

Utsusemimaru couldn't help but think about her and wondered if this personal item meant anything. Could it be a kind gesture, or did she just so happen to forget to remove it? As innocent as he could be, he was a man after all and it was easy for him to jump to conclusions. He remembered a long time ago back when he was under the care of his lordship there was a particular woman that he thought was special. Unfortunately those moments were dead and gone and nothing ever came from it. She was pledged to another man, and he would never dare do anything to disrespect her or anyone else for that matter.

He sighed as he let those memories fade away and he held up the cloth to his face once more. For some reason he wanted to remember this and keep this moment with him forever. He never wanted to forget this gesture, regardless of what happened. After several moments he put the handkerchief in the folds of his vest near his heart. He should have put it back in the basket but just this once he wanted to do something for himself. "This selfishness... is not like me..." he murmured. For some reason, this little piece of treasure made him feel very happy, and he felt his troubles wash away. He felt something inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time, trust.

Feeling more confident, Utsusemimaru took his mind off of that intimate piece and decided to look inside of the basket. If he wasn't surprised before, this completely shocked him. It was full of food and they were all in these strange see-through containers that allowed him to actually see what each item was. He took one of the containers in his hand and look at it from all angles. He could see that it held rice and vegetables. What was this substance called? He had never seen anything like it. It was quite different from anything that he was used to. He tried to figure out how to open the contraption and tapped on it several times, after a few moments he was able to figure out how to pop the lid off with a loud sound that startled him a bit. The smell of food filled the air. He looked inside the basket once more and found pink chopsticks that seemed to be dipped in gold. He smiled softly as he looked at how well the two colors looked together.

There were more strange see-through containers filled with other foods. Some were dishes that he had never even seen before and others things he was somewhat familiar with, but they seem to have changed slightly in presentation. There were two cylinders that looked like they were made out of metal, each were closed tightly. He opened them both with haste as he began to get acquainted with this newfound technology. In one there was miso soup the other a strange tea. Utsusemimaru was confused, he couldn't understand how everything stayed so warm, especially the soup and the tea. Magic didn't surprise him, after all he was a familiar with it due to his status as a Kyoryuger but he did not expect such a thing. It took him back to a conversation he once had with a friend of his hundreds of years ago. They were both patrolling an area near his lord's palace and they both wondered about the future. They discussed what their next lives would be like and what they wished to see or experience. His comrade's first wish was a way to make food retain its superior quality. Settling down to a cold meal in his sack was something he could most certainly do without. At the time Utsusemimaru laughed and thought how wonderful it was that he was a dreamer. "If only you could see this now, my friend." He smiled wistfully and declared that he would eat heartily to no one in particular.

It was as if he had never seen food before in his life. He was ravenous, and shoveled food into his mouth as quickly as his hands could. His eyes darted around as he made sure no was watching his rude display. He continued on, eating as much as he could and then he gulped down that delicious tea. He had never tasted anything so wonderful in all his life. A lone drop trickling down the corner of his mouth and down his face. As he placed the container on the floor next to him he licked his lips, did she make that herself? It seemed like it was infused with other flavors. How was this even possible? As he continued to eat and drink he began to think about the changes in cuisine that had occurred during the years. There was a feeling inside of him, he wanted to ask Ami so many questions. He had a growing desire inside of him to share a meal with her and it made his face feel warm. Once again he quickly pushed that bold thought out of his mind.

It wasn't long until he felt extremely full and decided to put a rest to his animalistic eating. There was still so much food left in the other containers, but he couldn't eat another bite. At least for now. He bowed low and said his thanks for the wonderful meal as he placed the used chopsticks on top of one of the empty containers. As he rubbed his full stomach he laid back against the tree and pulled the basket on his lap. Utsusemimaru peered into it once more and examined what was left inside. Yet another surprise awaited him deep inside. There was a small sheet of light pink colored parchment at the bottom of the basket. With shaky hands he removed the paper and he saw a note written in what seemed like her handwriting on the parchment. There was also some sort of drawing underneath the note. Upon careful examination he realized it was a map of some sort. His eyes went back to scan her note.

After admiring her handwriting for a few seconds he read her message to him. She wrote about how he didn't have to worry about anything and how they are welcoming him with open arms. Not just by her but by the others. Could he really trust her word? She had already shown so much kindness, he knew this was a genuine gesture. She asked if he enjoyed the food and even worried if it was enough to satisfy him. That brought a chuckle out of him. If she only knew that she had given him an overabundance of it. Finally, he read a part that made his heart race once more. She wanted to meet him. Would she be alone or with the others? He was nervous and worried. Not just with the prospect of meeting her in private but also about meeting the others. He already knew that she was accepting and even though she said they all accepted him he still wasn't sure. He needed to obey his late lord. He needed to proceed with caution and not let his feelings get the best of him. That was his main weakness and that was what brought him here. He couldn't bear the thought of putting others in danger. Especially not her, not after he had grown fond of her in the few moments he had known her. The internal struggle within him began again. Should he go to them or should he not? He looked up at the heavens and thought of his lord. "What should I do?" he breathed out in frustration as he looked down at the note once more and noticed her final line.

_Have faith in us please…_

Those words rang throughout his body and he looked down at the map and noticed that she scrawled the words home and her name on a drawn structure. It was a path to a specific place with her palace as the starting point. His eyes looked around and he groaned when he realized he doesn't know where he is now after all the running he did. How was he ever going to find her domicile again? Frustration filled him and he began to put everything back into the basket. There was no sense in waiting around. He needed to find a way to get to her. He wanted to let her know that he was ready to trust her and hoped that they would give him another chance. He looked at the note once more and placed it next to the piece of cloth in the folds of his vest and got up from his place on the floor. Dusting himself off and grabbing the basket, he began to walk as he hoped he was going in the direction he came from.

Unfortunately, as much as he tried he seemed to end up in another area and he was once again lost. He couldn't find her palace again and his heart sank. It seemed like he had wandered for a long time. Once again he found himself near a cluster of large buildings and there were people walking out and about. Asking directions was out of the question, this seemed to be a large area dense with people and he didn't even know her proper name. If she were a nobel, people would address her by her proper name and how would he even begin to figure that out? He continued to wander the streets, feeling defeated and not knowing what to do.

"Look at that guy…" someone said loudly. "Is there a convention?" Another voice said. "Oh, he is probably on his way to Akihabara…" Yet another person commented. He tried to ignore the awkward stares and comments but it was difficult. He stuck out like a sore thumb and he felt too awkward and afraid to talk to anyone. He walked past a few shops and looked at his unreadable reflection in the glass. He closed his eyes and sighed as he silently asked for something to help him find a way to her. At that moment two people walked out of a nearby doorway, their loud chatter filled the air.

"We have to hurry if we want to make it to the concert on time. Hurry up, I paid an arm and a leg to get these tickets!" A male voice said impatiently. "I know, I know! I just wanted to pick out the perfect girl for her. I really want Candelilla to notice me." A tall, lanky man said hurriedly as he stuffed a rather large package into a black bag. They both took off in a run down the street and Utsusemimaru's breath stopped. He could have sworn they said Candelilla. "It couldn't be… her? Can it?" He narrowed his eyes and looked down to the floor as he noticed a few flyers on the ground. There was a picture of a beautiful young woman but it clearly said Candelilla's name on the flyer. There was no way this woman could be her, the name had to be a coincidence. He bent over and examined the flyer more closely and read about a debut fan event happening today. "Debut… fan event…?" He questioned, not really understanding what that meant but if it really was Candelilla who was involved that meant trouble was afoot. It was his duty as a warrior to investigate. Judging by the way the two men were behaving it must be soon. Deciding he had nothing to lose he broke out into a run in an attempt to follow the pair but he was too late. They were long gone. He only had one thing left to do and that was to ask someone about the event.

Just as he was about to muster up the courage to ask someone, a large group of people wearing matching white and pink shirts walked out of another nearby building. Their hands were full of photographs and other items and they chattered loudly about meeting the beautiful and talented Candelilla. This was his chance to find a way to investigate the situation further and see what was truly going on. He quickly took a safe distance from the group where he could still observe and listen to them and not be noticed. He kept hearing them go on and on about her as something called a fresh new idol. They talked about how much they loved her and how something called a fan-base practically grew overnight. He didn't understand what any of that meant and he couldn't understand the lust they had for a complete stranger. As he continued to follow the group his mind detached itself from their conversation and went back to Amy once more. If there was trouble she would be there and so would the others. The thought both worried and excited him at the same time. He wasn't sure if he would be able to face them all at once. Even though she made him feel comfortable earlier he still somewhat doubted them. He kept hearing her voice as she asked him to have faith in them. Whether or not he would do so, he had to make a final decision soon because it seemed like the crowd was almost nearing their destination.

* * *

_Here we go... We are getting to the 11th hour (episode) events lol. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said I will try to churn these out faster. Don't worry, the next one should be up soon. Once again, feel free to leave me a comment or criticism. Whatever floats your boat. I will try not to take too long this time!_


End file.
